


Princess

by LlamaBer (forever_River_Song)



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/LlamaBer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llama misses Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with this because I haven't been in love with f(x) too long (but it is definitely love) and this just kinda happened and is painfully short, just please don't eat me alive

“Princess!” Amber called out, “Princess, where are you?”

Krystal could hear her through the door, but didn’t want to answer

“Princess!” Amber banged on her door, “Answer me girl!”

“Dammit Amber! What do you want?” Krystal yelled through the door at her. Krystal hated when Amber actually wanted to interact with her, it was something that happened less and less since she had started her solo project, and it became more heart breaking when she did.

“Come play with me! Please?” Amber spoke sweetly through the door.

“Amber you are twenty two years old, please quit asking us to ‘play’ with you.” She said loudly as she turned the doorknob. When she opened the door she was knocked to the ground by Amber. “What are you doing?!” She screeched at the other girl while swatting at her back.

“I’m sorry. I have been a bad llama.” Amber whispered into her neck, not moving to let Krystal up, “I haven’t been spending any time with you and I shouldn’t treat my princess like that.”

Amber’s warm breathe on her neck was causing Krystal to feel things she shouldn’t. She had sworn she wouldn’t go back to this. She had decided that they were both too busy to be worried about a romantic relationship. “Amber, I understand why we can’t be together as much. It is fine, really. I am so happy you are getting a solo project, you deserve it and I am not holding it against you.”

Amber propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Krystal’s face, “I know you are not fine with it. Otherwise you wouldn’t act the way you do around me. You would still lay on my shoulder and hold my hand and laugh at me when I am playing around. I miss you Krystal. I miss my princess.” Amber let all her weight fall back on Krystal and she nuzzled her neck. Krystal smelled amazing like usual and Amber took a deep breath.

Krystal let her arms come up to hold Amber. “Ok, I may not be as ok as I say, but I refuse to make you feel bad for getting something you have worked so hard for.” She looked down into Amber’s eyes, “You doing what you love is more important than me.”

“No, it’s something I should be sharing with you, because you are important to me.” Amber turned her head and kissed Krystal’s shoulder,” you know you are going to be on the next track I record right?”

Krystal sits up and pushes Amber off her, “NO WAY!” Krystal couldn’t believe Amber would only choose her, when she always wanted to include all the members.

“Well yeah, everyone is busy except you. I need a princess on a track of this for it to sell,” Amber laughed as she sat up.

“I love you stupid.” Krystal threw her arms around the other girl.

“Love you too Princess.”


End file.
